4s4hfandomcom-20200214-history
Concordia
Concordia occupies the neutral territory between the four nations, a land mass in the centre of Moonspun Lake. The Church of Concordia was established 241 years ago and functions as the main leadership in the Horae. The sister school of Solstice Monastery is located on the opposite end of Concordia and is much smaller, with a concentrated focus on theology, history, and devote worshippers of the Goddess. Profile Archbishop Last is the current Archbishop and the youngest to have ever held the title. The student body is split into 4 major houses; the Carnelian Krakens, comprised of students hailing from Laestrygonia and lead by Prince Benedikt von Vorbeck; the Silver Swans, comprised of students hailing from Eden and lead by Princess Ophelia Abbedon; the Azure Reindeer, comprised of students from Cristal and lead by Prince Noel Olwen Northcole; and the Ebony Jackals, comprised of students hailing from Sheol and lead by Prince Sycamore Akhlys Cruz. The school also features two minor houses, hailing from Concordia's sister school of Solstice: The Moon House, Viridian Owls, lead by Soma Satya; and the Sun House, Aureate Chimeras, lead by Inwas Ithyios Church of Concordia Faculty Church Professors OtherCatherine Locations Concordia General * Dining Hall: Long tables with benches lining them, each colored to the respective house it's associated with. Large windows overlook the courtyard on one side, and the lake on the other. * Student Kitchen: A kitchen for students to practice cooking and aide in community building with one another. * Cellar: A cellar with long, stone stairs that lead down to spare supplies. Barrels. Crates. Bags of food. Rforgotten decorations. * Chess Room: Open to the public 1/10 * Forge and Armory: An industrial looking room with heavy racks of metal and tools. A large forge is on the far end of the room. Racks of armor and weapons are stored here and students are given weekly tasks to aide in polishing and maintaining their equipment upkeep. It’s always hot here. * Library: A three tiered library with common school texts on the first floor, novels, fiction, and various other historical and political texts on the second, and any rarer books on the third. * Studio: A large room with student art lining the walls. On the back wall are tall shelves of art supplies and tables for crafts. Easels are set up around a platformed centre for life drawing. A ceramics station is set up by a shelf to place projects awaiting the kiln. Home of works such as "square cow" circa 190 colorized. * Ballroom: A large multi use room where formal events are held, whether that be dinner or dances. There is a large chandelier hanging from above, and lavish stained glass windows that light up and tell of Concordias history during the day. * Auditorium: A large, echoing room with three story seating and several private watch booths. there are ornate patterns in the woodwork here and the wallpaper is carefully detailed. It feels as if art is born in this grand room. * Cardinal Tower: 'Also the observation tower, this is the highest point in Concordia. The stone spiral staircase leads up to a stone arched room with large ornate windows that open up to a 360° view of Horae. * '''Roof: '''A slightly slanted section of roof atop a wide walkway sandwiched between two towers. The slate tiles are quite sturdy to walk on, but are known to crack if too much pressure is put on them. * '''Clock Tower: ''A hollow tower with a winding staircase leading to the top floor containing the inner workings of the Concordia clock. The tower is a mess of old wooden scaffolding and support beams, dimly lit by only some sunlight leaking through the frosted glass clock faces. The gears are rather old, creating a constant grating sound. A loud bell sounds hourly. * Cathedral: 'A bright and lavish church with spacious vaulted ceilings and adorned with stained glass depicting the gods as well as the history of Concordia. The pews are old but well maintained, sporting intricate details hand carved into the old wood. At the head of the Cathedral, grand statues depict the gods of the lands. * '''Courtyard: '''A large, grassy quadrangle in the centre of the monastery surrounded by buildings. Pathways cut across the field, meeting at a large tree in the centre. Picnic tables have been set up for those who prefer to take their meals outside. * '''Confessional: ''An enclosed stall in the cathedral divided by a screen in which a priest or the Archbishop sits to hear anonymous confessions. The wood is centuries old, with hand carved ornate details. * Greenhouse:'' ''A large domed glass building for housing plants from all across Horae. A smaller and more humid area has been sectioned off and includes a pond for aquatic plants. An indoor stone stove controls the temperature through the winter. * Tea Garden: '''A lush quadrangle surrounded by tall hedges and flowers provide a quiet place to relax. White cast iron tables and chairs have been set up for tea parties as well as a small outdoor stove for boiling water. * '''Gazebo: '''A platformed wooden gazebo with a three-tiered roof. The waist high railings on the sides sport an intricate, lacy woodwork designs. Inside, an equally ornate table with benches is set up, providing a nice place to relax by the lake. * '''Moonspun Lake: '''The lake that encompases all of Concordia. The lake entrance contains the docks for boats coming in and out of the monastery.The water is quite deep and provides a nice place to swim in the summer. In the winter, the lake freezes over, making it a good spot for ice skating. * '''Cemetary: '''The cemtery emcompases a large area of land, packed with over 200 years of state tombstones. Despite the age, everything is well cared for and maintained. At the far end of the cemetery is a small stone cottage belonging to the resident Gravekeeper. Offices * '''Reflectory: Archbishop Last's office. * Guidance Room: '''Franzer McKenzie's office * '''The Disciplinary: * Isolation: * Infirmary: Arena * Northern Arena: Snow arena. Fight in the ice and snow in a colder, more windy climate. * Eastern Arena: Forest arena. Trees, stumps and fallen branches are scattered around the arena as an extra obstacle. * Southern Arena: Beach arena. Covered in shallow water with the deepest part up to knee height. Rocky and sandy areas and a warm climate. * Western Arena: Ruins arena. Fog and mist, overgrown grass and building rubble make the terrain a perfect eerie setting for fighting. * Audience Booth: A space above and between the four arenas for spectators to watch the battles. Faculty *'Faculty Meeting Room:' *'Faculty Dorms:' *'Classroom A:' *'Classroom B:' Navigation